Lista di errati convincimenti storici
Questo è una lista di errati convincimenti storici che ovviamente costituisce un elenco incompleto, dato non potrà mai essere in grado di soddisfare particolari standard. È possibile contribuire all'espansione della voce con fonti affidabili. Questo elenco di credenze errate comuni o popolari descrive idee documentate e credenze che sono fallaci, fuorvianti o comunque sbagliate, e che tuttavia sono state spesso ripetute come se fossero vere. Per entrare nella lista, l'articolo principale della credenza deve avere un suo articolo su questa enciclopedia, la credenza deve essere ben documentata da fonti attendibili, e non deve essere troppo antica o obsoleta. Storia Storia antica e medioevale * Nell'antica Roma, i romani non costruivano stanze chiamate vomitoria atte a purificarsi dopo un pasto. I vomitoria erano ingressi laterali degli stadi attraverso cui la folla poteva entrare ed uscire rapidamente. * Nerone non suonò la lira[[ durante il [[Grande incendio di Roma. Secondo lo storico romano Tacito, dopo avere ricevuto la notizia dell'incendio, Nerone tornò a Roma per organizzare i soccorsi che pagò coi suoi fondi personali e aprì i suoi palazzi per offrire un rifugio a chi era rimasto senza casa, operando in modo da far recapitare scorte di cibo per evitare una carestia fra i sopravvissuti.Tacitus, Annals XV.39 Infine studiò un nuovo piano regolatore disegnato in modo da rendere più difficile la diffusione di un incendio.Tacitus, Annals XV.43 * Non esistono prove che i vichinghi portassero corna sui loro elmi. * Non esistono prove che le vergini di ferro siano state inventate nel Medioevo o utilizzate per scopi di tortura, nonostante la loro massiccia presenza nella cultura popolare. Sono state invece assemblate nel XVIII secolo da diversi artefatti trovati nei musei, creando così oggetti spettacolari da esibire a scopi commerciali. Storia moderna * I problemi che ebbe Cristoforo Colombo nel trovare supporto per il suo viaggio non furono dovuti al fatto che la maggior parte degli Europei ritenessero che la Terra fosse piatta. I marinai e gli esploratori del tempo sapevano che la Terra aveva forma sferica, ma ritenevano (correttamente) errate le stime di Colombo sulla distanza dall'India, che egli ipotizzò essere circa 1/6 della distanza reale. Se l'America non fosse esistita e Colombo avesse continuato il suo viaggio verso l'India, si sarebbe ritrovato senza cibo prima di raggiungerla. Senza un metodo per calcolare la longitudine in mare, non avrebbe avuto modo di correggere il suo errore. Questo problema rimase irrisolto fino al XVIII secolo, quando fu scoperto e si diffuse il metodo della distanza lunare, in parallelo con gli sforzi dell'inventore John Harrison per creare i primi cronometri marini. Le classi intellettuali sapevano della sfericità della Terra sin dai lavori dei filosofi greci Platone e Aristotele. Eratostene aveva stimato con buona approssimazione il diametro della Terra già nel terzo secolo a.C. ma la valutazione della dimensione della Terra da lui effettuata era stata interpretata in modo scorretto perché c'erano due unità di misura dette "stadio". * In contrasto con l'immagine popolare dei Padri Pellegrini, i primi coloni della colonia di Plymouth non indossavano abiti neri, fibbie o cappelli. Secondo lo storico della Plimoth Plantation James W. Baker, questa credenza nacque nel XIX secolo, quando le fibbie divennero un emblema di antiquato. Per questa stessa ragione gli illustratori disegnarono le fibbie a Babbo Natale. * Maria Antonietta non usò veramente l'espressione "Che mangino brioches!" quando udì che i contadini francesi stavano morendo di fame a causa di una penuria di pane. La frase venne pubblicata per la prima volta nelle Confessioni di Rousseau quando la futura regina aveva solo dieci anni e molti studiosi ritengono che sia stata coniata dallo stesso Rousseau, o che sia stata pronunciata da Maria Teresa, moglie di Luigi XIV. Nei Paesi anglofoni la frase è nota come "let them eat cake" (Che mangino torte). Maria Antonietta fu una regnante molto impopolare, e si ritiene che l'esclamazione le fosse attribuita per confermare la sua fama di regina dal cuore di pietra e slegata dal mondo dei suoi sudditi. *George Washington non aveva i denti di legno. Secondo uno studio delle quattro dentiere di Washington da parte di un antropologo forense dell'Università di Pittsburgh (in collaborazione con il National Museum of Dentistry, a sua volta associato con lo Smithsonian Museum), le dentiere erano fatte d'oro, avorio di ippopotamo, piombo e denti umani ed animali (inclusi denti d'asino e di cavallo). *È comune credenza in America che la Dichiarazione d'Indipendenza fu firmata il 4 luglio 1776. La forma finale del documento fu approvata in tale data e venne stampata e distribuita il 4 e 5 luglio, ma la vera firma avvenne il 2 agosto 1776. *La Costituzione degli Stati Uniti d'America fu scritta su pergamena, non su carta di canapa. È probabile che le bozze del documento siano state scritte su canapa, dato che gran parte della carta dell'epoca derivava da quel materiale. Storia contemporanea *Napoleone I (Napoleone Bonaparte) non era particolarmente basso, e non soffriva di complesso di Napoleone. Dopo la sua morte nel 1821, l'altezza dell'imperatore francese venne registrata come di 5 piedi e 2 pollici, in piedi francesi, che corrispondono a 1,686 metri. Esistono diverse spiegazioni sul perché fosse soprannominato le Petit Caporal (il Piccolo Caporale),The Harrap’s Shorter English-French French-English Dictionary on CD-ROM ma pochi studiosi moderni ritengono che fosse riferito alla sua statura. *Secondo il Time esiste un luogo comune tra gli americani sul fatto che Abraham Lincoln avrebbe liberato gli schiavi americani con il Proclama di emancipazione del gennaio 1863. Il proclama non copriva gli 800.000 schiavi degli Stati di frontiera (Missouri, Kentucky, West Virginia, Maryland e Delaware), riguardando solo le aree degli stati ribelli che non erano sotto il controllo dell'Unione. Dal momento che questi stati non riconoscevano l'autorità del governo federale, la maggior parte degli schiavi non vennero immediatamente liberati dopo la diramazione del Proclama. Le regioni del sud sotto il controllo confederato ignorarono la promulgazione del Proclama, dunque il possesso di schiavi continuò sino a quando le truppe unioniste non conquistarono i territori meridionali. Le regioni che vennero immediatamente raggiunte dagli effetti del Proclama furono il Tennessee, la Louisiana meridionale e parte della Virginia. Fu solo con l'adozione del Tredicesimo Emendamento, nel 1865, che la schiavitù venne definitivamente abolita negli Stati Uniti. Trentasei degli Stati Uniti riconoscono il 19 giugno come una festività, Juneteenth, che celebra l'anniversario del giorno in cui l'abolizione della schiavitù fu annunciata in Texas nel 1865. *È convinzione diffusa in Italia che "Quando c'era lui i treni arrivavano in orario", frase riferita al dittatore Benito Mussolini. In realtà gran parte del lavoro di riparazione delle ferrovie fu fatto prima che Mussolini ed i fascisti prendessero il potere nel 1922. Documenti dell'epoca sembrano indicare inoltre che il leggendario rispetto degli orari delle ferrovie italiane fosse più un mito che la realtà. *Non esiste alcuna prova che, durante l'invasione tedesca della Polonia del 1939, i cavalleggeri polacchi si siano lanciati in una coraggiosa quanto futile carica contro i carri armati tedeschi con lance e sciabole. Questa credenza sembra essere originata dagli sforzi della propaganda nazista in seguito alla carica di Krojanty, in cui una brigata a cavallo della polizia polacca sorprese la fanteria tedesca in campo aperto e la caricò con le sciabole, finché non venne scacciata dalle autoblindo. Nonostante la cavalleria polacca portasse sempre la sciabola, i soldati erano addestrati a combattere a piedi e molto rapidamente, ed equipaggiati di armi leggere anticarro.If a single image dominates the popular perception of the Polish campaign of 1939, it is the scene of Polish cavalry bravely charging the Panzers with their lances. Like many other details of the campaign, it is a myth that was created by German wartime propaganda and perpetuated by sloppy scholarship. Yet such myths have also been embraced by the Poles themselves as symbols of their wartime gallantry, achieving a cultural resonance in spite of their variance with the historical record. - Steven J. ZALOGA: Poland 1939 - The birth of Blitzkrieg. Oxford: Osprey Publishing, 2002. Panzerworld.net *Durante la seconda guerra mondiale, il re Cristiano X di Danimarca non indossò la stella gialla per contrastare i tentativi nazisti di identificare gli ebrei. Gli ebrei danesi non furono mai obbligati ad indossare la stella di David. I danesi aiutarono gran parte degli ebrei a scappare dal Paese prima della fine della guerra. *Le parole di John Kennedy "Ich bin ein Berliner" significano in tedesco "Io sono un berlinese". Una leggenda metropolitana vuole che, a causa dell'uso dell'articolo indefinito ein, Berliner sia stato tradotto come krapfen e che la popolazione di Berlino sia scoppiata a ridere a quell'errore. La parola Berliner non viene comunemente usata per indicare i Berliner Pfannkuchen, che vengono semplicemente chiamati Pfannkuchen. *Secondo diversi sondaggi, un 20-24% degli americani crede che Barack Obama sia musulmano. La Casa Bianca descrive Obama come un "cristiano devoto" che prega ogni giorno. Cibo e cucina *I mitili che non si aprono durante la cottura possono comunque essere completamente cotti e sicuri da mangiare. *Alcuni cuochi credono che i cibi cotti con vino o liquore non saranno alcolici, a causa del basso punto di evaporazione dell'alcool che ne causa la dispersione nell'aria durante la cottura. In realtà, uno studio ha scoperto che parte dell'alcool rimane: il 25% dopo un'ora di cottura, e il 10% dopo due ore. *''Sushi'' non vuol dire "pesce crudo", e non tutto il sushi è fatto di pesce crudo. Il nome "sushi" si riferisce al riso all'aceto che viene usato per prepararlo: il sushi è fatto di sumeshi, un riso delicatamente mescolato con aceto di riso, sale e zucchero. Il riso viene tradizionalmente associato a pesce crudo, frutti di mare cotti, uova di gallina e di pesce e/o verdure come cetriolo, daikon e avocado. Il termine giapponese "sashimi" si avvicina maggiormente al significato di "pesce crudo", ma non del tutto: sashimi può anche indicare carne o verdura non cotta, e di solito si riferisce prevalentemente alla presentazione del piatto che ai suoi ingredienti. Il piatto consiste in riso sushi ed altri condimenti avvolti in alghe chiamate makizushi. *Il forno a microonde non cucina il cibo dall'interno. Le radiazioni del microonde penetrano nel cibo e causano un riscaldamento diretto solo a breve distanza dalla superficie. Questa distanza è chiamata "effetto pelle". Ad esempio, il tessuto muscolare (carne) ha un effetto pelle di circa 1 cm, alle frequenze del microonde. Page 43, "Figure 1.8. *Mettere del metallo dentro un forno a microonde non ne danneggia i circuiti. Ci sono comunque altri problemi di sicurezza: in pezzi di metallo non progettati per essere usati in un microonde si può sviluppare un arco elettrico, e il metallo può scaldarsi così tanto da danneggiare il cibo, la cute o l'interno del forno. Gli oggetti metallici progettati per microonde possono invece essere utilizzati senza pericoli. *I chewing-gum deglutiti non ci mettono sette anni per essere digeriti. In effetti, il chewing-gum è perlopiù indigeribile, ma attraversa il sistema digestivo con la stessa velocità degli altri alimenti. Scienza Astronomia * Si sostiene spesso che la grande muraglia cinese sia l'unico oggetto creato dall'uomo ad essere visibile dalla luna. Questo assunto è falso. Nessuno degli astronauti dell'Apollo ha affermato di aver visto alcun oggetto di fattura umana dalla luna, e persino gli astronauti che orbitano attorno alla Terra possono vederla a malapena, ma riescono a vedere senza difficoltà le luci cittadine sulla parte di Terra non esposta al sole. Si crede che il luogo comune sia stato diffuso nell'epoca di Richard Halliburton, prima dell'atterraggio sulla luna. All'astronauta Jay Apt si attribuisce la frase "...la grande muraglia è quasi invisibile da sole 180 miglia di altezza." Biologia *Un comune errore circa i camaleonti è che cambierebbero il loro colore principalmente per camuffarsi. In realtà, cambiano colore per regolare la temperatura o come forma di comunicazione. Alcune specie, come il Bradypodion taeniabronchum, usano il cambiamento di colore come una forma efficace di camuffamento. *Si crede che i lemming comettano un suicidio di massa durante le migrazioni, gettandosi da un dirupo. Secondo la leggenda, lo farebbero per evitare che il numero di esemplari nel branco aumenti a dismisura. Tale diceria, che non ha alcun supporto scientifico, sembra derivare da un "documentario" del 1958 della Disney intitolato White Wilderness, che include varie scene, costruite ad arte, di lemming che sembrano buttarsi da un'alta scogliera http://www.snopes.com/disney/films/lemmings.htm. Ancora antecedente è una storia, sempre della Disney e ideata da Carl Barks, intitolata in italiano Il lemming con il ciondolo e imperniata su questa diceria. Inoltre, durante gli anni 90, tale leggenda è stata alla base di un omonimo videogioco che ha dato nuova linfa a tale miscredenza. Nel videogioco, infatti, i Lemmings sono creature che, incapaci di distinguere ed evitare i pericoli, camminano verso una morte certa, mentre il giocatore ha il compito di salvarli. Fisica * Contrariamente al pensiero comune , l'effetto Coriolis non determina la direzione in cui ruota l'acqua in una vasca di drenaggio o di uno sciacquone. In generale, l'effetto Coriolis è significativo solo su grande scala, come ad esempio nei sistemi di previsioni del tempo o delle correnti oceaniche . Inoltre, la maggior parte dei WC immette acqua nella tazza da un angolo, provocando una rotazione troppo veloce per essere significativamente interessata dall'effetto di Coriolis. * L'idea che un fulmine non cada mai due volte nello stesso posto è una delle più diffuse miscredenze riguardo tali fenomeni atmosferici. Si arriva addirittura a pensare che, in caso di temporale in un luogo non riparato, collocarsi dove è già caduto un fulmine sia un metodo sicuro per evitare di essere colpiti. In realtà si tratta della cosiddetta fallacia dello scommettitore, che può essere spiegata con un puro calcolo proabilistico: una volta che un fulmine è caduto in un determinato punto, la probabilità che il successivo caschi in quello stesso punto rimane esattamente identica. Facendo una proporzione tra l'estensione del temporale e la grandezza dell'area colpita da un singolo fulmine, risulta la probabilità di prevedere il luogo di caduta di un fulmine rimane comunque estremamente bassa. Inoltre, tale teoria è confutata nel momento stesso in cui, nell'area interessata, sono presenti oggetti prominenti e conduttivi, come antenne o parafulmini. Per esempio l'Empire State Building di New York viene colpito da un fulmine circa 100 volte all'anno. * Negli atomi gli elettroni non si muovono su orbite ellittiche attorno al nucleo, come fanno i pianeti attorno ad una stella. La loro posizione è invece descritta attraverso gli orbitali atomici. Chimica * L'acqua pura, dal momento che è chimicamente neutra, non è un buon conduttore di elettricità. . Tuttavia, in situazioni concrete come nella vasca da bagno, allagamenti o sotto la doccia l'acqua corrente neutra contiene dei minerali ionizzati (elettroliti) che rendono l'acqua un buon conduttore. Tecnologia * Guglielmo Marconi non inventò la radio, bensì la modernizzò per la radiodiffusione e comunicazione pubblica.Just Who Invented Radio?Who Invented Radio?Who invented radio? Non si può considerare una singola persona responsabile dell'invenzione della radio. Note Bibliografia * Saggio sopra gli errori popolari degli antichi, di Giacomo Leopardi * The Emperor Wears No Clothes, di Jack Herer Collegamenti esterni Categoria:Curiosità storiche Categoria:Liste